1. Field of the Invention
A water sport device is disclosed that allows a user to ride and maneuver on the surface of moving water. In particular, the subject invention is a river current riding device and associated safety anchoring system comprising a water skimming device or riverboard connected to one end of a flexible safety rod that is adapted to be buoyant in water. Connected to the other end of the flexible safety rod is one end of a securing tether having an optional compacting means for gathering the bulk of the tether into a central location when the riverboard is not being forced downstream by a current. Fastened to the other end of the tether is one end of a resilient member. The other end of the resilient member is adapted for fastening to an object that serves as an anchor. The current forces the anchored water skimming device or riverboard downstream while the resilient member allows the rider to maneuver on the surface of the flowing water or river in side-to-side and upstream manners. The buoyant flexible safety rod and the tether compacting means serve as safety elements to help prevent the rider from becoming entangled in the tether.
2. Description of the Background Art
Several water ride related devices exist in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,526 discloses an amusement device for bathing pools. A pulley system, drive mechanism, and associated towing ropes aid the user in movement through a pool.
A device similar to the one above, in '526, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,861. A towing system for surfboards is related in which a drive mechanism is anchored near a beach and connected by an endless cable to a secondary pulley submerged off-shore. A plurality of tow ropes and floats are attached to the circulating cable to pull a rider through the water.
A water sport riding device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,944. A tow rope is secured to the device by a three point attachment system. The device is a water ski with a seat mounted on its upper surface. Additionally, the ski has a "rooster tail" generating device incorporated into the rear portion of the ski.
Like '944 above, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,286 is a water vehicle comprising a ski and a seat. However, in place of the "rooster tail" generating device of '944, a stabilizing fin has been added to the underside rear of the ski. Further, a one point attachment system is employed to replace the three point version in '944.
A combination water ski and surfboard is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,031. An improved one point attachment system is incorporated into a device that positions a surfboard above a water ski, thereby eliminating the need for one ski on each foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,425 relates an improved towing line attachment means for a surfboard. The attachment position is beneath and inset from the leading edge of the surfboard. This location allows the rider to position easily the board at the correct angle for a ride. Inexperienced riders are aided by the correct angle of the board.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,374 is a surfboard safety towing device. A male/female piston mechanism serving as a towing line attachment joint is incorporated into the bottom surface of a surfboard. A resilient O-ring secures the mating of the piston mechanism during normal towing. However, should the surfboard tip, the joint is designed to release quickly by allowing air to enter a venting hole in the piston.
An amusement device for ocean use disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,568 comprises a member carried by a rider of a surfboard and an expansible member interposed between and connected to the member carried by the rider and a stationary object. The device is employed by having the rider pull the carried member away from the stationary object and then initiating a release of the expansible member, thereby causing the rider to be drawn toward the stationary object. It is noted that the tension created in the expansible member is generated primarily by the rider's efforts in towing the carried member a distance away from the stationary object.